Time Travel
by lillypadlover2006
Summary: I, Sakura Haruno have sent myself back in time to change the past...to keep future things from happening and i will absoulutely not fail this time sasusaku naruhina little nejiten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

New Story…Woo hoo have a lot of ideas so I'm excited about this new adventure.

It's going to be confusing at first but it will start making sense

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Running and running is this all I can do,' a bloody 20 year old girl with short pink hair and green emerald eyes thought. Tears poured down her face on their freewill.

"I failed Konoha but I won't do it again," she shouted.

Sakura Haruno was running for her life right now as she was being chased by rogue ninja. The wonderful village of Konoha has been destroyed by a young man named Sasuke Uchiha wanting revenge for his brother against the elders.

Sakura knew Sasuke was coming after her, after killing Naruto I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with killing her. So she was going to try something that would either kill her or change the past.

She was a few kilometers from where Konoha once stood and done four handseals and shouted, "Release." The forest in front of her began to morph and disappear to where a cave appeared, she slowed down and as soon as she was inside the cave she put the genjutsu back in place. It wouldn't be long before Sasuke would realize what's going on and find a way in.

A couple of years ago Team 7 with Sai as Sasuke replacement found some ancient scrolls with forbidden jutsu's inside them. When they took them to Tsunade, she had decided it would be best if we hid them and not tell anyone including the elders.

"Sakura, why do you run from me? Before you would come running for me," a voice said. Sakura shivered.

'Damn, he already got past the genjutsu,' Sakura thought as she ripped a scroll opened and studied the handsigns. 'This jutsu could kill me if I exert too much chakra.'

She turned around and looked at Sasuke Uchiha and began to form handsigns. His hair was longer than it had been and his handsome face had grown into a man, with his red eyes though all she saw was evil.

"Sasuke, I'm going to change everything," Sakura said as her chakra was starting to drain and her hands started moving faster. She saw Sasuke trying to memorize the handsigns with his sharingan and turned around so he wouldn't see the rest.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing," Sasuke yelled pulling out his sword (sorry don't know what you call his sword) getting ready to strike.

Sakura felt the last of her chakra go and turned around and said, "Changing our past, Time Traveling Jutsu!" She thought and concentrated on the place she wanted to start at and sighed. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke frozen and things started to move too quickly and then things went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura jolted awake expecting to see Sasuke or be wrapped in chains. She looked around and realized it was her old room when she was a kid.

'What the hell happened?' Sakura got up and went to the big mirror and looked at herself. In it was a 12-year old version of her, she grabbed for the once again long pink locks and sighed.

'Damn I didn't think I would return into my 12-year old body I was hoping to be my regular self.'

"Sakura!! Shouldn't you be leaving now?" Sakura's mother shouted. Sakura sighed and smiled, when Sasuke attacked her mother was killed. She quickly grabbed her head band and ran down the stairs to hug her mother.

"I'll be leaving now mama," Sakura said. Her mother looked surprised but hugged back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So I know I'm in the past and this is the day I become apart of Team 7. I have to watch what I say around everyone especially Sasuke,' Sakura got a chill as she said his name. She looked at her hands and tried to pump chakra in them but got real dizzy, "Damn I have almost no chakra."

As she neared the academy she began to sweat getting dizzy and nauseous, she walked up the steps and entered the room.

'Hell yeah, I'm going to change everything,' Sakura shouted in her head and entered the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kinda short but this is how I wanted to start it I need at least **5 Reviews** to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo hoo not only did I get 5 reviews I got 10, so thanks you sweet reviewers and enjoy the next chappie.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

**Oh yeah and in my story it's not going to be perfect so work with me, there will be a lot of changes and that's how I like it.**

**XoXo** **Sakura POV**

'Last time I was in this room I was doing the teaching,' I thought as I looked around. Everything looked the same and she came so early nobody was in here…except for one person.

Sasuke Uchiha….I studied his features and noticed his handsome face and sighed. He looked over at me and rolled his eyes.

'What's crawled up his ass and died?' I thought and remembered that yesterday (haha) I was a drooling fan girl that was obsessed trying to get him to notice me. I smirked and thought 'I'm not your fan girl anymore big boy.'

Man even thinking about being his fan girl makes me sick and knowing that in the future he causes so much pain to our village. In the future Sasuke was revealed the truth that the elders had told Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan and beg the hokage to spare his little brother. When Naruto and I found out we actually thought about assassinating the elders. After that Sasuke hated the whole village and wanted everyone to suffer and he got his wish but not this time.

I smirked and walked up past the tables and said, "Hello Sasuke how are you today?" His reply was to not even answer me at all and I included, "Sasuke I'm no longer infatuated with you." He looked at me and raised his delicate eyebrow but otherwise did not say anything. But the total truth is I fell in love with Sasuke back then and I know it was hard but I'm over it. (Yeah Right)

That's when other kids started filing in including Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji bringing a bag of chips. As soon as Ino saw me standing near her "precious Sasuke-kun" she ran over.

"Hey Fore-head what are you doing talking to my Sasuke-kun," Ino said with hearts in her eyes. Naruto just came up and sat in the seat at the edge with one seat in the middle. I studied Ino and I almost cried when I thought about how she died.

**Flashback…..**

I slammed my fist into the ground causing the earth to rise and split and quickly pulling out my kunai, and killed the rouge ninja. I heard a familiar scream and looked over to see my once again best friend get her throat slit.

"INO!!" I screamed running over and killing the rest of the ninja. Her long silky blonde hair came down as she fell over. I knelt down and tried to heal the long jagged wound as her blood flowed onto my clothes.

She grabbed my glowing green hand and pulled it away gasping in pain and smiled as blood poured past her mouth, "Tell Shikamaru I love him…..I…guess….I….picked…the wrong..time…to figure….out I love the idiot…" and with a gurgle her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I held her in my arms for two straight hours tears running down my eyes until Shikamaru Nara found us. He took one look at Ino and ran to the bushes vomiting, and I just sobbed harder.

**End Flashback….**

I was pulled back out of my memories and glared and said, "Ino-pig I didn't think you would actually past to become a genin."

"SAKURA-CHAN, hi come sit by me," Naruto shouted in my ear with hearts in his eyes.

Man he spoke to me once and he was already getting on my nerves, "Naruto, SHUT THE HELL UP!!" And moving past Ino I sat in the middle between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto pouted and then started glaring at Sasuke.

"Hey who said you get to sit by Sasuke-kun," some chick named Ami said.

"Who said he was your Sasuke," Ino shouted glaring at this girl. Suddenly there was a whole load of girls arguing and it was really starting to piss me off. Man did I have a killer headache and these children where bugging me to death.

Then Naruto was in front Sasuke crouching on the table and I knew what was about to happen.

"NO, Naruto watc…." but it was done too late…the kid accidentally elbowed Naruto in the back and Sasuke and Naruto was kissing.

I couldn't hold it in as I laughed my ass off until I cried, Naruto and Sasuke was spitting trying to get the taste out of their mouths. All the fan girls were dead quiet and everybody was focused over here now.

"OH MY GOD…That had to be the funniest damn thing I've saw in years…Woo that's a memory to remember," I said wiping the tears from my eyes. I looked at the face Naruto was making and the giggles just kept coming.

"Sakura-chan it's nothing funny kissing this nasty teme," Naruto whined looking at me. Sasuke just glared at Naruto with murder.

He turned around and was faced with lots of fan girls giving him death looks, "Naruto your going down," they said. He sighed with a scared face and waited for the punches.

I stood up and said, "I dare one of you girls to touch him because when you do I defiantly won't have a problem sending you through that wall and trust me it will be painful." By the death aura I was emitting I think they got the picture and backed off. I smirked and sat back down and patted Naruto's back and said, "Take a seat bestie." He smiled and I smiled back, before the time travel me and Naruto were nearly inseparable except when he was with Hinata or training.

I felt someone's eyes on me and looked to find Sasuke looking at me through the corner of his eyes and sighed.

**XoXo Regular POV**

Iruka entered the room and told everyone to get a seat and Sakura laid her head down. "As all you know, you guys have graduated the academy and _finally _become a genin." Sakura could practically feel Naruto's excitement and got a little excited herself.

"Starting today you all are official ninja's, but you all are still genin and will be in groups of three. Starting today you will complete missions together and be there for each other as a team," Iruka yelled over the groaning classmates.

"I wonder who's going to be on Sasuke's team?" Ino asked looking at Sakura with a smirk on her face. Sakura just smirked and looked off thinking how she so does not want to be on Team 7's screwed up team. Sakura looked over and saw Sasuke sigh.

"I will now announce team's," Iruka said looking down at the papers.

(**Okay I'm only announcing the important teams)**

"Next 7th group is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," Iruka said.

"YEAH," Naruto yelled jumping out of his seat.

"And Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka finished and Sakura sighed as he read the rest of the names of the teams.

**XoXo **

Sakura walked outside and knew Naruto was approaching her, "Sakura we should eat lunch together since were on the same team."

"Sorry Naruto but I would like to eat alone today," Sakura said already walking away. She sat on the bench and waited for Naruto to come looking like Sasuke.

'I have to train to get as strong as I was,' Sakura thought studying her slinky arms. It wouldn't take long all she needs to do is train and build her muscle and her speed is going to take a while. She felt weak right now and tomorrow most of her chakra should be back if not all of it.

She leaned her head back and sensed another chakra present, she opened her eyes and saw "Sasuke" staring at her intensely. (The words are going to be changed because I can't remember what all they say.)

He walked toward her and asked, "My, Sakura what a big forehead you have?"

Sakura smirked and replied, "Sasuke you sure are acting weird today I mean the only guy who would say something like that to me is Naruto Uzamaki, Release."

With a hand seal "Sasuke" poofed and became Naruto, and Sakura's smirk turned into a smile when Naruto's eyes widened and he said, "Awesome, How'd you do that?"

He sat down and Sakura said, "It's my secret but you will learn in training." Naruto has suffered so much more than I have and I remember treating him so mean, thought Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan do you think we could go out sometime maybe for ramen or something," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura frowned and said, "Naruto I can't because I don't want to date right now and plus were like best friends, don't you think that would ruin the friendship we have?"

Naruto frowned and said, "Oh it's okay but were best friends right like we could still go get ramen sometime?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded her head and that was when Naruto's stomach growled and Naruto slumped over before running away talking about how he needed a toilet. Sakura smiled and leaned her head back and before she knew it she started nodding off.

"Sakura where is that dobe?" Sakura heard a low voice say. Sakura opened my eyes and saw Sasuke in a pissed off stance clearly annoyed.

"Last time I saw Naruto, he said something about going to the bathroom," Sakura replied and leaned back again.

Sasuke glared at her and walked on but Sakura hissed, "You know Sasuke you may think I'm annoying but if I'm annoying then what the hell are you?"

He froze and turned around and gave a menacing look and said, "All you care about is looks and quite frankly that is annoying."

Sakura smirked and said, "I have my own mission Sasuke Uchiha I'm way done with looks and my infatuation for you." With that Sakura stood up and made her way to the classroom to meet Kakashi-sensei. As she walked past Sasuke he tensed and watched her as she past him.

**XoXo**

Man the three of them have been waiting for two hours and all Sakura wanted to do is go to sleep and she was getting agitated at Naruto's whining.

"Naruto shut the hell up," I said my face in my hands. Naruto pouted before he grabbed an eraser and placed it at the top of the door. We all started hearing footsteps and Kakashi walked in and fell right for the trick.

"Well I can done see I hate you," Kakashi said looking at each of them.

"Feelings mutual," I replied and got up ready to walk up to the roof. Naruto started laughing and Sasuke smirked.

**XoXo**

Well when Kakashi told his likes, dislikes, and goals which was practically nothing except his name then Naruto went on and talked about how he wanted to be hokage it was my turn.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and what I want is…"

What did I want? What were my goals now that I'm back in the past?

"…my likes are my friends and my dislikes are people who believe power is the only way to obtain life and my goal is to protect all the people that I could lose especially two people. Seeing war is painful, you lose shinobi, friends, family, and there's no point but now…now I will protect them I will change what has been damged." When I focused back in on now Kakashi was giving me an intense look like he could see right into my soul and I knew I said too much but it's what my goals were.

I looked over and saw Sasuke also giving me this intense look and I heard Kakashi say, "Sakura that's a mighty big goal do you really think you can accomplish it?"

My eyes went cold and I said, "I'll do more than accomplish it, I'll change it." The way Kakashi was looking at me I knew he thought I would never do that and that really pissed me off.

"Well let's move on what about you," Kakashi said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was kinda quiet when he said, "My goal is to kill one man and restore my clan…I have no likes and I dislike annoying people."

I gave him a glare which he returned and I looked away and huffed while Kakashi said to go home and not eat breakfast. Sasuke was the first one to go then Naruto and me and Kakashi just looked at each other.

I got up and was about to jump off the roof when Kakashi said, "Sakura only few people become successful ninja and if they do usually their goals don't matter after they become a ninja."

"Mine will," Sakura said and jumped off the roof. That night she slept soundly while her chakra was coming back.

**XoXo**

**Hey guys I got 18 reviews woohoo I'm so happy anyways this chappie goes to my friend and beta ninnch SHE ROCKS and happy birthday**


End file.
